Human Wars of Independence
The Human Wars of Independence were an episode in history between the foundation of the modern Confederacy and the Ostian Hegemony. The wars, lasting a number of decades signaled the final collapse of the Ostian Empire and the foundation of the Confederation. =Background= For centuries, the First Ostian Empire had ruled Humanity. Thorvald's conquest of Humanity was a cakewalk. By the time Lysander and Ramilies Scarlet had reached the Laverocci Culture, the only true non-tribal settlement, Ostia had already amassed a large force of vampires. The origins of the Humans are unknown, but they are assumed not native to Illunia. Until about 150, Humans had remained relatively docile. However, a Human population boom changed that. As Humans grew to heavily outnumber the Vampires, they became discontent with their opressive masters, and revolted. Factors like the increased population, militancy and rise of Mediacism sparked the beginning of the end for the Ostian Empire and the rise of new regional powers. Beginnings The Archivian Order recognizes the Klamort Manor Takeover of 311 as the first act of mass defiance against the Vampires. Although this was put down quickly and the peasants of a small village in Kaffspar were no match for the Blood Legion who were quick to arrive, more revolts would follow. Revolt in Kaffspar Kaffspar would be the first nation to free itself from the Vampire yoke. Although initially successful at holding back the revolts, Ostia would eventually fall to sheer numbers. First Kaffsparian Uprising At the turn of the century the region of Weisheit, which was populated almost entirely by humans peasants, experienced almost continuous warfare. Small time rebellions became often, as a result, the Ostians never established full control over the region. In the small Weisheiat village of Kalina, the Kaffsparian peasants gathered and decided to undertake an uprising. Kaise Peter was elected as the leader of the uprising, which started immediately. That afternoon, a Vampire Held inn in Kalina was burned and its residents fled or were killed. The local governor, underestimating the resolve of the Kaffsparian farmers, ordered his own irregular militia to attack the village. The peasants, expecting a move like that, ambushed the force near the entrance to the village. Since the force was made up manly of humans, most of them changed sides almost immediately. The militia was easily defeated and the governor was slain. After this similar actions were undertaken in surrounding villages and then spread further. Soon the cities Valevo and Zdravec were taken, and the siege of Weisheit started. Unwilling to surrender the Ostians in Weisheit barricaded the town hall and gathered the Vampire population in easily defensible places. This action would prove to be an unnecessary gamble, the mobs of angry Kaffsparians surrounded the Vampire strongholds and set them on fire, killing civilians and local solders alike. Kaffspar was just starting to organize into a coordinated war of national liberation when the Blood Legion reached Weisheit. Unwilling to accept anything less than independence, the revolutionaries were fought into submission following a brutal Ostian incursion. One quarter of Kaffspar population were exiled into Westhaven, including the leader of the Uprising, Kaise Peter. Recaptured by the Ostians, Weisheit became a scene of brutal revenge, with hundreds of its citizens massacred. Kaffsparian Liberation war Inspired by the First Kaffsparian Uprising, the Liberation war was a second phase of the national revolution of Kaffspar against the Ostian Empire, which erupted shortly after the brutal ending of Kaise Peter's revolt. A revolutionary council was formed shortly after the blood bath in Weisheit, it proclaimed an uprising in Dorna with Wilhelm Obrenov chosen as the leader (while Peter was still in exile in Westhaven). The decision of the Kaffsparian leaders was based on two reasons. First, they feared a second massacre, like to one in Weisheit. And second, they received funds and support from Slavmanics living in prosperity in Westhaven. When the rebellion was announced, thousands marched onto the streets of Dorna as well organized and armed force. They had received training from former Human-Ostian militia officers, the garrison force was quickly taken down. Since the Blood Legion was too pre-occupied keeping the peace at the region of Weisheit. Dorna was turned into a stronghold, with thousands of people joining the rebellion. When the Blood Legion finally attacked, the Kaffsparian rebels had organized into a coherent fighting force and had had lots of time to prepare for the attack. After a week the Legion attacked, but it was soundly defeated before it could even penetrate the first level of defenses. This failure forced the Legion Commanders to bring their full force to Dorna, leaving Weisheit exposed. The peasants, who have been brutally suppressed for the last uprising, rose up once again. They acted fast and established a supply line to Westhaven, where a huge force of exiled Kaffsparians and ethnic Slavmatics had gathered. Dubbed the Kaffsparian People's Liberation Army (Kaffsparische Volksbefreiungsarmee, Каффспариш Волкбефреойгсармее) by freedom fighters, it swooped through the eastern regions of Kaffspar gathering more and more people to its cause, closing on the siege at Dorna. Unfortunately for the rebels the rest of the Ostian Armed Forces came into play, trying to stop the rebels the Ostians even send in their battleships. Suffering a couple of defeats the Liberation army had to slow its advance, but the intervention by air was expected by the rebels, several years before the first rebellion, Kaffsparians had secretly started to construct a battleship, called Northern Wind, it took years to construct, but ultimately it paid off. When the siege of Dorna was about to fall, the Liberation Army tactically retreated back to a small town on the border with Westhaven called Kalina, the town was hiding an underground construction site, where Northern Wind along with a few small ships have been under construction. The Ostian army attacked the town expecting a quick victory, and just as it seemed the battle was lost, Northern Wind was rushed into combat. The Ostian naval commanders where caught by surprise and retreated, left without air support the ground force was pummeled by Northern Wind's cannons. Even thought Northern Wind was unfinished and lacked many of the advantages Ostian ships had, it signaled a turning point in the war. Ostan naval commanders refused to engage Northern Wind and withdrew from the war, giving the Kaffsparian Liberation Army a vital advantage. From that point on, the war will be a continues charge for the liberation army and withdraw for Ostia. The end came when the siege of Dorna was broken by a joint assault of the liberation army and the defenders. A peace treaty would be signed in Dorna, with Ostia recognizing Kaffspar, but keeping control over the rest of human territory. Jefuitori Invasion After the revolt in Kaffspar's success and increase in Human nationalism, Vampire fortunes would continue to drop. A professional army landed on the coast of what is now Antias. Their King, Itrespecci II was hungry for land and a new domain. The Jefuitori, or marauder, they would soon be called waged a war of extermination against the Vampire populaces and battle Thorvald's army for years before finally ending the stalemate. Itrespecci was granted a large section of land, now Antias in exchange for peace. As a ruler, Itrespecci favored Vampire culture, refusing to intervene in the revolts to the West which were still ongoing. Rise of Mediacism Despite Itrespecci's refusal to fund the Archivian order for promoting what he called an inferior culture, Mediacism took off after the Jefuitori invasion. The Bound Demon Familiars became a living represenation of what Mediacists believed to be a Magister, one with full control over his or her daemon inside. Mediacism would come to unite the Confederate Humans and increase their nationalism, as well as make them more active in civil service and less fearful of death. Prior to Mediacism, the Marasin cycle was the prime religion in Vampire, and thus Human areas. It served to justify Thornvald rule, and when the belief became rejected in Human areas, the revolts accelerated. Revolt in Gallundia Revolt in Maron Kaffsparian and Antian Intervention Zalocci Pasha Ostia's Transition to a Free City The Last War Initial Ostian Success Crossing of the Muere =Aftermath= Category:Wars